Mersery (Toa Hydros)
Mersery is a veteran member of the Order of Mata Nui, and one of the founders of the mysterious Society of Guardians. Biography Early Life A member of the Mersion species, Mersery originally worked as a scientist and scholar on his native island of Versuva until an evil warlord conquered the island and enslaved his people. Seeking help, Mersery went to the Hand of Artakha for help, who responded by sending several of their members to fight off the warlord and his forces. Once the threat of the warlord had passed, Mersery joined the Hand. He served as a member for roughly one hundred years before it was disbanded, resulting in him returning to Versuva. During this time, he became a member of the Council of Eight the ruling body of Versuva. Later, however, Mersery played a key role in the disbanding of the council after he was led to believe that the council had become corrupt and inefficient against major threats. Following the removal of the council, Mersery was offered the position of ruler of Versuva, though declined the offer, fearing he would be driven on quest for power should he be corrupted by his position. Order of Mata Nui Shortly after the Hand was disbanded, a Toa of Water known as Helryx approached Mersery and offered him a spot among the ranks of the Hand of Artakha's successor, the Order of Mata Nui, which he accepted. He became one of the Order's greatest scientists, lending his services in many experiments, in addition to aiding other members on missions. Among the experiments he aided in, one was helping a fellow Order scientist named Zardex create the mutagenic compound that would allow the order to enhance normal Toa, giving them the potential to fight the Brotherhood of Makuta's forces if need be. Though he worked closely with Zardex on the project, he was unable to attend the the actual trial run due to being associated with other work. Because of this, Zardex had Kamax, one of the Order's guards, fill in for Mersery. Mersery also had a part in altering Barraki Ehlek's species in hopes of making more soldiers to use against the Brotherhood. This project, however, was also a failure. At some point after discovering the Brotherhood had created Voporak, a being capable of sensing fluctuations in the fabric of time, Mersery was elected to undergo a similar experiment so the Order would have a being able to track the Kanohi Vahi if it ever came into existence. The project worked, though the Order reframed from preforming the experiment again, as Mersery was initially unable to contain his powers, forcing him to wear specialized armor. Mersery later gathered information regarding his homeland, Versuva, and gave it to Johmak. This information was later kept for reference in Order's atlas for key locations. Society of Guardians Sometime later, Mersery was drawn to a large temporal disturbance, which he learned was caused by a Toa named Akatark, who had just unintentionally gained his power over Time. Mersery introduced himself and later taught Akatark how to effectively control his powers. The two began to work with each other in secret from that point on, with Akatark giving Mersery leads of events that would require the Order of Mata Nui's attention, while Mersery would gave Akatark crucial information the Order had discovered. Later on, Mersery would help found the Society of Guardians, along with Atukam, Skydrax, "Conqueror" and Akatark, who would become the organization's leader. One year before the Siege of Karda Nui, Mersery received an anonymous (and false) report that a rogue Brotherhood member was performing experiments on the Necronites of Nocterra. He then fowarded this information to the Order of Mata Nui, who in turn sent Toa Hydros and Kevtho to the island to investigate the situation. However, Mersery was unaware that this report had actually been set up by Makuta Verahk in order for him to get a sample of Hydros' organic tissue. War against the Brotherhood of Makuta During the Order's struggle against the Brotherhood of Makuta, Mersery was sent back to his homeland on the Order of Mata Nui's behalf to make negotiations with his kind's ruler in hopes of gaining the Mersions' trust, and making an alliance with them. Though reluctant at first, the Mersion ruler's respect for Mersery ultimately led him to accept. Later, Mersery was sent to the Dark Brotherhood's base on the Tren Krom Peninsula, where he managed to convince the Brotherhood's leader, Conqueror and Scar, to support the Order of Mata Nui's efforts at combating the Brotherhood. Mersery later aided several other Order members in their missions. Among them were helping Botar's replacement plant and explosive device on the isle of Artidax, aiding Toa Helryx and Keetongu in driving Brotherhood forces away from Nynrah, and overseeing an assault on Destral. He then left Destral and was transported to the Fortress of Ages. Post-War He was present when Toa Hydros was teleported into the fortress, along with Akatark, Atukam, and an unnamed Rahaga. While Akatark taught Hydros how to operate the Exo-Frame H10, Mersery was sent back to the Tren Krom Peninsula to bring Conqueror to the Fortress of Ages. After returning to the fortress, along with several other Society members, Mersery informed Akatark of Hydros's disappearance from Karda Nui. When Akatark decided to leave in order to bring Hydros' team to the fortress, he left Mersery in temporal command of the Society. Later, after Akatark had returned, Mersery along with Atukam greeted Hydros' allies and led several of them to the fortress' main chamber. Later, Mersery offered several inhabitants from the Matoran Universe and Bara Magna membership into Society of Guardians. Several weeks later, Mersery was sent to analyze Toa Pyra, and see if he could bring her out of her coma. However, the virus used by Verahk to render her catatonic was one unfamiliar with Mersery, and he explained he had to analzye it first before anything can be done for Pyra. Some time later, Mersery traveled to the arena in the village of Tesara on Bara Magna, where he witnessed a training battle between two Glatorian, Flardrek and Solnohk. Once the battle was over, Mersery talked with Verex, a recruit who had declined membership into the Society in hopes of convincing the Skrall to change his mind. Upon failing to do so, Mersery returned to the fortress, where he talked with Toa Hydros before the two departed for a council meeting with Krataka. After the meeting, Mersery and the Agori known as Hukzuke were seen attending to Pyra in the fortress' infirmary. There, the pair discovered that Verahk had managed to recreate the formula used to alter Hydros almost perfectly. He then dismissed Hukzuke so he could retrieve his tools from the storage space. After Hukzuke had left, Pyra managed to gain consciousness. Unfortunately, Pyra mistook Mersery for one of Verahk's minions, and blasted him into unconsciousness. After recovering from Pyra's blows, Mersery and Hukzuke explained to Krataka and several other Society members what had happend. Abilities & Traits Highly intelligent and wise, Mersery often acts as a mentor for new Order recruits. He tends to remain calm even in dire situations, as he believes someone should always keep a level head. While wise and experienced, Mersery has always wished for great power, as he believes such power could be used for great purposes; though his desire for such power often causes him to worry that he would allow that power to consume and corrupt him, as it had many others over the centuries. This has led him to doubt himself in the past, something that constantly worries his friends. Mersery is an extremely skilled scientist and scholar, and is considered one of the greatest to come from his homeland of Versuva. He is also known to be an expert sword fighter, and is well-versed in combat. Like others of his species, Mersery possesses keen night vision, immunity to Pit Mutagen, and has the ability to manipulate the elements of the environment around him to a limited extend (i.e. He can manipulate plant life while in a jungle or forest-based environment). He also wields powerful telepathic and telekinetic powers. Due to the experiments preformed on him by the Order, Mersery possesses limited power over the element of Time. Initially, Mersery was unable to control this power, though special armor provided by Artakha has allowed Mersery to contain and master his power over time. Although Mersery's Time powers don't have as wide a range as Toa Akatark's, he can preform very powerful feats, such as focusing chronal energy into focused energy beams, allowing him to age or de-age beings or objects. He can also sense fluctuations in the fabric of time, allowing him to track time-based energies (like those produced by the Vahi). In addition, Mersery's mind is shielded from all as with all Order members. He was was also given special ocular implants after he joined the Order, which allow him to see in daylight conditions. It is likely Mersery possesses even more abilities, though whatever they may be is unknown. Mask & Tools Mersery wears the Kanohi Makiti, the Great Mask of Shape-Shifting. His primary tool is a staff that is infused with the powers of shadow, lightning, and plasma, which can also be used to focus his own abilities. He also carries a Midak Skyblaster. Alternate Versions *Mersery Trivia *Mersery was inspired by a MOC of the same name, originally created by Chicken Bond. Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Toa Hydros Category:Hand of Artakha Category:Society of Guardians